Storm of Snow
by Mokuyumi
Summary: Elsa finds out her true origins, the cause of her curse, and the truth of her parentage. The Snow Queen travels to the north, to fulfill a prophecy made about her when she was born. Only then will she be able to make the ultimate sacrifice for the world's sake. Elsa fears that her plans will not push through, but there is no other way. She must go through her storm of snow.
1. Chapter 1

_Notice: _ This fan fiction was inspired from different book series and a few television shows. All profound aspects of those books and shows belong to their rightful owners. No copyright violation was intended. –Mokuyumi

A middle-aged lady wearing a pale-blue dress glided along the frozen lake. Her icy-blue eyes held a faraway look of sorrow and misery. She closed them, then opened them once more. Her eyes were of the colour blue. A pale blue aura surrounded her body. She spoke in a wispy voice:

_The child of Elyon Khione will rise  
>Bring her to the north, her power will shine<br>Before the Winter Solstice, she must embrace her fate  
>To eternal winter, the world shall raze.<em>

Her eyes returned to normal, as ice rose from her feet and wrapped around her body. She serenely closed her eyes, and the ever-growing block of ice caged her in.

**~O~**

Anna woke with beads of sweat on her face. Her body felt slightly sore. Then she remembered the events of last night: she and her fiancé, Kristoff Bjorgman, had first made love the night before. A thin blanket covered the two. Kristoff was only covered waist-down, revealing his muscular upper-body. Sunshine peeked inside the room, as Anna slowly stretched out.

She walked towards her dresser, as she picked up a brush and brushed it through her frazzled hair. Anna had naturally had terrible bed hair every morning, but today it was worse than ever. Anna took a towel and freshened up in the bathroom, like what she does every morning.

Anna walked out of the bathroom, a drying cloth wrapped around her body. She pulled her everyday dress, as she heard groans and soft ruffling of blankets. She turned around to see Kristoff, trying to sit upright. Anna smiled serenely. "Good morning, reindeer king."

Kristoff looked dazed. His dirty blonde hair, usually kept neat, was ruffled in a very messy way. He looked at Anna, with a confused look on his face. "Did we…" he started.  
>"Yeah, we did." Anna said, a slight blush filling her cheeks. She walked over to him and kissed his cheeks.<p>

She smoothed out her dress then headed for the door. "I'll see you at the dining hall, Kristoff." Anna stepped out and walked towards the dining hall.

Elsa was sitting on her usual chair at the end of the table, sipping tea and looking over papers. "Good morning, Anna." Elsa said, her eyes not tearing away from the paper she was reading.

Anna suddenly thought back to her dream last night. Unlike most dreams she's had, this was the one she did not forget right away. Elyon Khione-She's heard that name before in her father's tales. Anna started to wonder if those stories bore truth.

'_It's probably just another freakish dream,' _Anna thought. _'This is nothing compared to the dream I had last week.'_

Elsa seemed to sense Anna's uncommon state of mind. Anna usually acted like someone with ADHD. (In which, she seemed to have a slight case of) Elsa spoke up. "Anna, has anything happened?"

"Um, what? Oh, no, I'm fine." Anna stuttered. "It's just that-" Anna stopped in mid-sentence.

"It's just what?"

Anna took a deep breath. "I had a dream last night."

She explained how about the frozen lake, the weird lady, the sort-of-prophetic lines she said, and how snow and blizzards would raze the world. Elsa looked bothered, but shook it off. "Anna, this seemed much too normal. You've had weirder dreams than this."

"I know, but, this just really bothers me. This isn't like the one where in Olaf's nose impaled him from his bottom. This isn't like the one when the trolls made Sven younger with their magic!" Anna almost screamed.

"Anna, calm down." Elsa said sternly. "Listen, I _am _slightlybothered by this. I remember hearing something similar in Father's tales. But for now, hush." Anna eyed her sister, then took a seat near Elsa's chair. Moments later, Kristoff came in dressed in his usual dark blue shirt and black everyday pants. He slightly flushed as he saw Elsa, but greeted her good morning.

**~O~**

Elsa's hand trembled as she signed trading papers. Anna's dream bothered her _a lot_. The winter solstice was her birthday, which was about 15 days from present time. She was turning 23-not odd at all. A lot of people turn 23. Her power was also most powerful also at the north, but it overwhelmed her when she travelled there. Eternal winter? She's caused that approximately 2 years ago. No problem concerning her powers had occurred during that time. The idea of a second eternal winter baffled the Queen.

She put down her pen and thought about the time when she was locked inside her room, spending every waking moment trying to control her magical abilities. One time, when she was about 14, putting on a set of brand-new gloves while sitting on her bed, she overheard a few statements while her mother and father discussed something in hushed tones.

"_Elyon came to me in my dreams," King Agdar said to Queen Idunn. "She said I shall pay and terrible price for deserting her."_

"_It wasn't your fault, Agdar." Stated Idunn. "She was frozen in a block of ice in the north. What were you supposed to do? Wait for her to melt and come to you? You were a prince, Agdar. You were supposed to marry."_

"_I suppose so, Idunn." He said in a sorrowful tone. "But what about her certain vengeance? Elyon is the witch of snow and ice, her family is composed of the greatest wizards and witches that were stated to be legends. Nothing can stand in her way of getting was she wants, especially with all the connections she has."_

"_Do not think too much about it. Elyon Khione is anything but a true lover. If she was, she would learn to let you go."_

"_There is more, Idunn. She is now the Queen of the Meridian. Her sister possesses the crown of light. Also, her book of prophecies has made one of Elsa, in which something will happen once she turns 23."_

"_As I said, do not think about much anymore, Agdar!" Idunn said sternly. _

Elsa did not understand much, but she did know one thing: She had to learn more of this prophecy about her. She knew where to consult it: The Temple of Aaliyah Zyana in the enchanted forest.

**So I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter. I know it's short, not that detailed, but I hope you got the main plot. Please feel free to ask questions and leave a review. -Mokuyumi**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would just like to say that in later chapters, Hans will play a vital role in this. Also, this story will contain Helsa (Hans x Elsa). Just an early precaution. –Mokuyumi**

"Frederickson!" Elsa called from inside the armoury. "I need you at this instant!"

A middle-aged man with auburn hair and moustache dressed in palace armour came from the corner of the room and walked towards Elsa. "Your majesty," Frederickson bowed before her. "How may I be of service?" Elsa led them to the least crowded portion of the room. "Frederickson, accompany me to the Enchanted Forest tonight. There is something of business at stake that I must attend to there."

Frederickson gave her a confused look, but did not ask. "Yes, your majesty. Is there anything else I may give heed to?"

"Yes," Elsa said. "Tell Ada to prepare supplies for me. Pack a tent. We might stay there for a night or a few. Pack some for yourself as well." Elsa gave her final command then rushed to fjords to take care of some goods that were being imported from the Southern Isles.

_The Southern Isles. _Two years ago from now, the place would give Elsa a bad feeling of anger…because of a certain prince. Finally, after months of trials and meetings with their king, she was able to let it go. Elsa walked towards the docks, where the goods from the Southern Isles have been imported. Quite far in the distance, a small row boat was sailing, with Anna and Kristoff enjoying their time. Elsa smiled, then finally walked towards the person in charge of importing.

"And what would these be?" Elsa said from behind the man. He almost jumped, but looked behind him.

"Oh! Y-your majesty," He trembled as he bowed down. "These are the coats crafted by the women in the Southern Isles."

Elsa's face remained emotionless, but on the inside, she felt quite disturbed. Coats? She cared for her people, of course, but it reminded her of her prophecy.

_Yes, child, your prophecy. You shall fulfil a portion of it tonight. _A voice said. Elsa was terrified. _No need to be terrified, darling. The more you try to interpret your future, the more trouble it causes. Only those who are chosen can interpret and interfere without trouble._

The voice could read her thoughts. Her prophecy said the child of Elyon Khione will destroy the Earth with eternal ice and snow. But what if it wasn't about her? If it was, what could she do to make the best out of it?

Elsa came back to her senses. "Thank you very much for your cooperation with us. Please send King Anthony and Queen Brigid my best regards." Elsa said to the man. She walked back to her castle, back to the armoury. Frederickson was not to be seen there. She said to one of the knights, "Please tell Frederickson to come to my office as soon as possible." Then she walked to her office, some papers still not signed. While waiting for Frederickson, she decided to read some of them.

_To Her Excellency Queen Elsa Kavat of Arendelle,_

_The kingdom of Kjellsberg would like to arrange a proper meeting with the kingdom of Arendelle as soon as possible, to discuss trading business and the relationship of the kingdoms with one another. It has come to the attention of Kjellsberg that Arendelle has kept quiet ever since the start of the equinox. We would like to discuss Arendelle and Kjellsberg's state of being, for the kingdom of Kjellsberg pays much care to their affiliates. _

_Yours Truly,_

_King Joshua Lacaste IV of Kjellsberg_

Elsa sighed. She valued the neighbouring kingdoms almost as much as she valued her own, but she felt that the King of Kjellsberg was a bit too nosy for her taste.

_To King Joshua Lacaste IV of Kjellsberg,_

_Thank you for your kind concern. Unfortunately I will be out for the next few days, making it unable for me to attend meetings such as these. I shall send note once more when I am available. _

_Duly Noted, _

_Queen Elsa Kavat of Arendelle_

Elsa put aside the letter from Kjellsberg and put out another one from its envelope. The envelope looked old and torn, the flap almost ripped off. It did not state any where it came from, which was quite suspicious, considering this was the Queen's line of letters and paperwork. She opened it carefully:

_Dear Akthar,_

_How could you do this to me, Akthar? You left me. Out to be on my own, without even caring about me. I know what you thought when I was frozen in the north. Even when my body is immobile, not able to move, my mind is very much awake. _

_I thought what we had was something special, Akthar! I bore you a child, I trusted you with my family's secret. I almost DIED trying to save you from my brother, Phobos. _

_I have forseen the future in Aaliyah's aura. Our child will bring the world's destruction, through the powers of snow. A prophecy has been made, and it will be sent through your daughter with Idunn years from now. Think about your choices, Akthar. From this moment onwards, we are enemies. Goodbye, Akthar._

The letter was not signed, but Elsa was certain of whom it came from. Her mother, Elyon Khione. As she was lost in her thoughts, someone knocked on the door. Elsa snapped out of her daze, then answered. "Come in!"

Frederickson's head peeked through the office door. "Your majesty, you called?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so, Frederickson," Elsa said, with a tinge of fear in her tone. "I have a few things for you to do. First, tell the messenger to send this to Kjellsberg," She handed over the note to Frederickson. "Secondly, call for Anna. Third, ready the horses. I am afraid we will be leaving for our little expedition a bit earlier than we anticipated."

Frederickson bowed then sped out of the office. Elsa sank back to her seat, unable to take it all in. All these years, thinking about how she got her "curse". A few minutes later, Anna burst into Elsa's office.

"Hey, Elsa," Anna said with a cheery smile. "You called?"

"Yes, Anna. But first, walk with me." Elsa walked out of the office, with Anna on her trail. She led them into the royal gardens.

"Anna, I'll be leaving for a while."

Anna's smile quickly faded away. "What do you mean? How long? Where? Elsa, I-"

"I cannot explain much details about this, Anna. I don't know for how long I will be gone. I cannot tell you where I will go. All I ask is that, when I am gone, you will take over for me. If anybody asks, tell them I will be back in a few days, and did not say where to. You can possibly entrust this information with Kristoff, but no one else."

Anna faced the floor. "I don't understand, Elsa!" Her voice trembled. "If this has anything to do with the dream I had-"

"It's not that-"

"Then what?!"

Elsa was speechless. When they had gotten over the "frozen summer" fiasco, she'd promise to never lie to her sister again. She didn't want her sister to feel so hopeless, not knowing what she was up to, or at least the main idea.

"Fine, yes, it does have something to do with your dream. Anna, your dream was significant. It had something to do with the future. I must find out what secrets it contains."

Anna turned to face her sister. Elsa thought Anna might slap her for being so idiotic, but then she put on a goofy smile. "So now you think that my dreams are significant?"

"Well, yes…"

Anna didn't let Elsa finish her sentence. She wrapped Elsa in a hug. "Take care, frosty."

**~O~**

"This way. Come, Frederickson." Elsa said, walking deeper into the Enchanted Forest.

Elsa and Frederickson were walking through the forest for a few hours now. Elsa was dressed in black leather pants and blue sweater with boots instead of her usual dress. Her hair was tied into a ponytail, and a satchel was drooped smugly over her shoulder. She had her mother's letter kept inside, and some food and change of clothes for a few days. She wore the silver locket given to her by her father. Elsa was unsure about the locket, but she considered it a good-luck charm.

Elsa stopped in front of a stone temple. Words were carved onto stone in front of the stone temple, words written in Latin:

Hic est templum Aaliyah Zyana,

divinissimi, vates,

orator ex propheticis Verbi,

et videns futura.

"Set up camp here, Frederickson. I will go in the temple." Elsa said sternly.

Frederickson set up camp as Elsa entered the temple. It bore no light, instead, a blue wisp was in the middle of the hall. Elsa cautiously walked towards it, it floated away, as if leading Elsa. Elsa followed after it, until she ended up in room, with a skeleton wrapped in torn clothes inside.

Elsa walked towards it, as she saw words carved on the wall above the skeleton. The words were written in Norwegian:

Du er i nærvær av Aaliyah Zyana.

Spør hva du trenger, eller for alltid holde fred.

Elsa trembled. She found her voice. "I come here to learn more about the prophecy stated about I, Elsa…" She wondered which last name to use. Kavat or Khione? She gripped onto her locket. "…Khione."

The skeleton glowed in green aura. A chill was sent down Elsa's spine. Which was weird, for the cold never bothered her. A spirit floated from the skeleton. It was an image of a young lady, possibly no older than 25. She looked down at Elsa.

"Ah, yes. Elsa Khione, daughter of Elyon Khione and Akthar Kavat." The spirit said. "I am the spirit of Aaliyah Zyana, my soul remained on Earth as to heed to those in need of the telling of the future."

Elsa trembled. Suddenly Aaliyah spoke once more. "Your prophecy, eh? Well, it's obvious-you must venture to the north, find where your power is at its peak. But of course, the prophecy you heard was incomplete! Typical things delivered by insufferable, ordinary humans. It was missing the final statement: _A single choice, her final chance to save._"

"So, was if I don't go there? To the north, I mean?"

Aaliyah looked at Elsa with surprise on her face. "Well of course, you'll only cause more trouble if you don't, sunshine!" Aaliyah said in a as-a-matter-of-factly tone. "Every prophecy must be completed, one way or another. Turn back from the first time, and face dreadful consequences! You'll regret turning back, dear."

Elsa was a loss for words. But she wondered what challenges she would face along the way. "Can you give me my future? As in, in this journey?"

"Of course not! Darling, you ask too much questions. Just go to the north as I instructed. Your path will be clearer there."

Suddenly footsteps came descending from the stairs leading above. A man with auburn hair wearing a fur coat and black pants came down, with a sword on his belt. "Not if I have anything to do about it, Elsa."

Aaliyah's eyes glimmered with glee. "Phobos! How nice of you to join us. It's been a while since I saw you down here in my room."

"Yeah, Iya. But I didn't exactly come down here to see you," His eyes were fixed on Elsa. "I've come to end this stupid journey of my sister's daughter-before it gets started."

Aaliyah's spiritual eyebrows furrowed. "Excuse me, Phobos? I thought that you, of all people, would know the consequences of that, experiencing it first-handed!" Aaliyah screamed. "But if you want to kill yourself for real this time, be my guest!"

"With pleasure," His drew his sword, then striked Elsa. She held out her hand, ice coming out of it. The ice made the blade cold, then shattered before making impact onto Elsa's skin.

"You have my sister's blessing, then?" Phobos scowled. "I thought she was joking-but in the list of stupid things Elyon has done, I'm not surprised."


	3. Chapter 3

Anna had never found Elsa's queenly duties so boring, until now.

She had always wondered what it would be like in her sister's shoes. Being the oldest, of course her sister would inherit the throne, it was her birthright. But when she was not in condition to be of service, the "spare" would take over. _'I am more than just the spare.' _Anna thought to herself.

"Where is the Queen?"  
>"Why is Princess Anna in charge? Where is Queen Elsa?"<br>"Has the Queen abandoned us _again_?"

Anna was tired of answering these questions. She made a resolution, that when Elsa leaves her in charge, she would run away on her horse. Finally, she decided that she would go out to find Elsa once again.

**~O~**

"Oh, my dear niece, if only you would accept the truth," Phobos said. "Die now, and you would spare the world from destruction."

"I am not dying, Phobos!" Elsa screamed. Her eyes flickered with a glimmer of hatred. "And you are no relative of mine!"

Phobos scoffed. "Biologically, I am related to you, you insolent child," He said, picking up the handle of his sword, then mending it with a single flick of his hand. "But of course, everyone gets that feeling where in they don't belong in their family," He pointed his sword at Elsa. "Or simply shuts out their relatives because they did them wrong. To sacrifice the life of one is nothing compared to dooming the Earth, because of that person."

"So you believe that you're doing something _noble_?"

"How dense are you, child? Of course I am doing something bound from nobility!"

"There's nothing noble in murder." Elsa said, her voice barely a whisper. Phobos charged his sword aimed at her. Elsa promised herself not to do this again, but she did. She aimed for his heart, and a burst of magic shot out from her hands. Phobos stopped at his tracks, then dropped his sword, clutching his chest. "I'm sorry." Elsa muttered.

Phobos grinned. "Your power…is even greater than Elyon's," ice started forming on his skin. "The world shall be doomed because of you, Elsa Khione!" He drew a final breath, then his body turned into ice. Behind Elsa, the spirit of Aaliyah Zyana did not looked surprised.

"He brought his own doom," Aaliyah said, startling Elsa. "Bound in ice…forever."

"I-I promised myself I would not freeze anyone's heart once more," Elsa said in remorse, as she slid her hands onto the ice statue of Phobos. She smiled a sorrowful one. "I guess no one can really keep their oaths and promises, Aaliyah?"

Aaliyah nodded her head sadly. "Only a few have been able to do so in the past 300 years." Aaliyah looked on the verge of tears. Elsa suspected it was a sensitive topic for her. "Listen, Elsa Khione. You bear great magic. Greater than even your mother's, and the wizards and witches before her. Your power over ice and snow is only the beginning. Once you finally master this, you can be the bond between…" Aaliyah stopped.

"A bond between what?" Elsa asked.

"I cannot say, Elsa Khione." Aaliyah said. "Just remember, your magic will not be enough to get you through your journey."

Elsa picked up Phobos's sword. "Why did Phobos want to kill me? I-I don't understand!"

"Phobos Khione is the brother of Elyon Khione, your mother. They were from the family of Khione, one of the oldest and the best wizard families. They both were descendants of Aisha Lisseux, the greatest witch of all time. They both possessed great power, but Elyon, despite being younger, had power greater than of Phobos. Elyon was also destined to become the Queen of the Meridian, for only women can rule the city. Phobos, wanting to prove his worth, set out to find his path. He came across I, Aaliyah Zyana, and asked what would become of Elyon. I told him the future, for I was charmed. He refused to believe it, and so tried to stop it. I told him the consequences. Now, he has faced it for a second time, only now, it is permanent."

"Where do I fit into any of this?"

Aaliyah smiled, although her eyes glimmered sorrow. "You will find out soon, child of Elyon. For now, you must venture out north. Take his blade with you, come to time, it will prove to be useful."

Elsa strapped the sword to her belt. "Thank you, Aaliyah Zyana." She stepped out of the room, then out of the temple. Frederickson lay on the ground, unconscious. A tent and fire was made, while Frederickson's supplies were neatly propped up against a log. Their horses were tied to the trunk of a tree. Elsa formulated a snowball, then threw at Frederickson. He regained consciousness then stood up. "Oh! Y-your majesty! I'm sorry, there an attacker and-"

"Save it, Frederickson. I already know," Elsa said. "It was my uncle, Phobos."

Frederickson looked surprised. "Uncle? But former King Akthar and Queen Idunn did not speak of any-"

"I do not wish to explain, Frederickson. But please, prepare a meal."

Frederickson was disappointed at Elsa's sudden mood. But he prepared a meal for him and the Queen, nevertheless. During their meal, Elsa told Frederickson to return to Arendelle come daybreak, tell Anna that she was going to the north alone, and that she will return soon.

Elsa said she was going to rest, as Frederickson took guard. He took a cotton blanket as he sat outside of the tent, sitting on the grass. Elsa slept inside the tent, climbing into the blankets. Elsa had dream…about her father and her mother, Elyon.

_Akthar Kavat and Elyon Khione lay on the grass by the riverbank. They seemed to be at the age of 17, as their hands were intertwined. "Mother said we could not be together, for she disapproves of me, having a romantic relationship with…mortals." Elyon said sadly, her platinum blonde hair, much like Elsa's, spread out on the grass. _

"_Father does not know of you, Elyon, but he suspects that I am seeing someone that is of royal mortal blood." Akthar said, facing Elyon. "He said I must marry Princess Idunn of Bolgur at the age of twenty, but I do not wish to. I want to stay with you, Elyon Khione."_

"_We cannot be, Akthar. I only wish…"_

"_No. I will find a way, Elyon. I promise."_

"_You promise?"_

"_I do."_

_Elyon smiled, then kissed Akthar. He pulled back then hugged Elyon in his arms. _

Elsa awoke, realizing she saw a glimpse of her true mother, for the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

***winces* Incredibly sorry for the late update. Hans will also be introduced here. Just so you know, he's Elsa's love interest in the fan fiction. –Mokuyumi**

Elsa lay on her cot, facing upwards, eyes fixed gazing nowhere.

She had just seen her mother. Elsa realized how much she looked like her, her facial features, her platinum blonde hair, her figure…But it also bothered her that Elyon looked similar Idunn Fotia-Kavat, Anna's mother and Elsa's adopted mother. Elsa had a theory that they were related, but decided to push that aside. She decided it was a ridiculous idea to think that Elyon and Idunn were related.

Elsa sat up then undressed her night clothes, changing into pants and a long sleeved, button-up shirt. She went outside to find Frederickson prepared a meal for both of them. "Good morning, your majesty." Frederickson said, not looking away from the impaled fish on top of the fire. "Caught some fish by the river, salmon is pretty tasty once you've cook them thoroughly."

"Thank you, Frederickson," Elsa said, sitting on log. She opened her satchel and took out wrapped bread with cheese, typically what Ada would pack for morsels. She took a bite, then carefully stowed it away, back inside her satchel with her extra pairs of clothing.

"The food's ready, your majesty." Frederickson said, cooling the freshly cooked salmon.

**~O~**

"I swear, Elsa is a total prat, Kristoff!" Anna bellowed. "Leaving me in charge-what was she thinking?"

Kristoff sat uneasily at the dinner table. "I'm pretty sure Elsa has her reasons, Anna. And maybe she didn't feel comfortable confining it to you-"

"Why wouldn't she?" Anna spat. These were the times where her "feisty pants" side went extreme. "She promised to tell me everything after the eternal winter fiasco. She's told me she's going North, leaving me in charge, but I don't know _why_!"

"Anna, this isn't good for you." Kristoff muttered.

"Excuse me? What's not good for me?"

"This! Your stress. You have to relax a bit. Calm down."

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?!" Anna screamed, slamming her hands onto the table. Olaf's bowl of hot soup (which was now cold, considering his own personal flurry) had smashed on the floor. Anna massaged the temple of her forehead, sitting down.

**~O~**

"Tell Anna I will be back soon," Elsa said, packing her things. "I will venture North to the city of the Meridian."

"Yes, your majesty." Frederickson said, galloping away on his horse. Elsa watched him go back to the castle until he was out of her sight. She looked back onto the temple of Aaliyah Zyana, wanting to go back in. But she didn't. She decided that bothering Aaliyah's spirit once was enough for one lifetime.

Elsa walked down the grassy track, then after a few hours, she found a plain with one cabin planted on it. She walked towards, the cabin, then when she was about a good 10 yards away from it, she saw a red-headed man, about her age, walking around with his horse. She recognized this mean almost immediately. It was Prince Hans Westergard, Anna's former fiancé. He was walking his horse back to a small stable next to the cabin. Elsa walked closer to Hans, not exactly knowing what she was going to do. She could hear Hans say-"I'll get some water, be right back."

He turned his back to see Elsa, and was knocked back a few steps, obviously surprised to see the Queen. "Queen Elsa." Hans muttered. "Is there anything I could help you with?"

"No, nothing, Hans," Elsa said. "And please, call me Elsa."

Hans looked at her with a confused look on his face. In another life, Elsa would have been Queen Elsa Westergard, if it weren't for her little accident with Anna when they were children. "Alright, Elsa. I'm just wondering, what are you doing here?"

Elsa stared at Hans, clutching her silver locket. "I'm venturing out North, Hans." Hans poured water inside Sitron's water container.

"Oh," Hans said, nodding. "Evening's about to set. Daytime is awfully short here during December. Would you like to stay here for tonight? There's an extra room."

Elsa looked bewildered. Hans Westergard, the prince she had trailed, was being awfully kind to her. "Thank you, Hans."

"So, I'll take that as a yes?" Hans said, a small smirk forming on his face. Elsa chuckled. "Yes, Hans."

Hans led the way inside the cabin, which had a small living room with a fireplace, two bedrooms, a bathroom and a kitchen. Nobody else seemed to live here besides Hans, Elsa wondered why. Hans motioned for Elsa to take a seat at the dining table, as he prepared tea.

"So, why aren't you living in the Southern Isles?" Elsa asked. Hans poured tea into their cups, then handed one to Elsa. He took a seat in front of her.

"A year after the fiasco," Elsa knew what he was talking about-the time he had almost killed her and Anna. "My father decided to disown me. To banish me from the Southern Isles. My mother, who was merciful and caring, decided that I live here instead. It's not bad, I get to do what I want, take care of myself, and some goods come here every month from the Isles, courtesy of my mother. But it does get…lonely."

Elsa understood how it felt like, being locked up inside her room for 13 years, forced to spend every waking moment suppressing her ever-growing magical abilities. "Well, everything's fine in Arendelle, Anna's getting married next month."

"Is she, really?" Hans said, suddenly interested. "Funny, is she engaged to Kristoff Bjorgman?"

"Yes, she is."

Hans nodded, finishing his tea. He led Elsa towards the guest room, telling her to leave her things here. Then he went back towards his room, getting some linen for Elsa. Elsa followed him, standing by the door.

"What do you prefer, think blanket or thin ones?" Hans asked. It seemed like a dumb question, but to Hans, he had a specific preference with blankets. Elsa smiled. "Thank you, Hans. But I think I like thin ones."

"Ah, yes, 'the cold never bothered you anyway.' Wasn't it?"

Elsa nodded. Then her face curved. "Hans, what if I told you that we met, before the day of my coronation, before, we were even ten?" Hans looked at her, bewildered. "That seems like a very interesting story, Elsa."

"It's not a story I made up." Elsa said, holding herself. "It's true."

"What do you mean? If it was real, I would remember." Hans said, rather emotionless. "Tell me the story."

Elsa sighed. "We were about 7, playing in the garden of the Arendelle royal castle. Our parents had decided to have a little meeting, bringing you with them. We played together. And I…I made you sort of a crown of ice. It never melted, but you left it there at Arendelle, broken. Ever since then, we were best friends. But then I had an accident with Anna one night. The trolls decided to wipe her memory of all magic, and you as well."

Elsa swallowed the lump in her throat. "The trolls wanted to wipe all memories of my magic from you, but every moment we spent together was with magic, so they decided to just wipe me from your memory. I never saw you again.

"Thirteen years later, at my coronation. Anna introduced you to me, as her fiancé. I couldn't believe it, seeing you again. She had only met you then, so I was unsure. But I knew the real reason why I didn't want to bless your sudden marriage."

Elsa put her face in her hands, sitting on Hans's bed. Suddenly she felt someone's arms around her. It was Hans's. "You didn't want to bless our marriage because, you loved me?" Elsa looked at Hans, her face tear-stained. "I never stopped, Hans. I hoped I would see you again. But the way I did, hearing you getting married to Anna...God, how can I be so selfish?"

Hans sat in front of her, holding Elsa's chin with one of his hands. He closed the gap between them, and connected Elsa's lips with his.

**Question: Should I add Helsa smut here? Yay or nay? Please answer in a review. –Mokuyumi **


End file.
